Guardian
by Rebel Loveless
Summary: Link, a sixteen year old Hylian who claims that his pointed ears are nothing more then a grudge and a permanent curse, becoming the new Defense Against The Dark Art's teacher at Hogwarts. Yeah, that shouldn't draw attention to him while he's protecting Harry at all.
1. Chapter 1

A figure with a black cloak with it's cowl on walked down a street. It was night time, only the laterns on the street giving you light. He walked down to a certain house and stopped, facing it.

" so you've made it." an elder voice spoke from behind. The figure turned to set his gaze upon a long white beared man with a crooked nose and half moon shapped glasses upon them.

" I have." The figure answered.

" I have heard much about you from your contury. May I congadulate you on a job well done with your adventures." The elder man spoke. The figure nodded.

" You may, and it is appreciated." The figure told him as if it didn't matter if the elder had told him or not.

" You wrote in your letter that this was something you wanted no one else to know about, that you only thought that I could be trusted for it." the figure added. The elder man smiled slightly and nodded. He clasped his hands behind his back and walked down a few steps on the sidewalk.

" There is a boy. He is the only hope for the world. But there are traitors in the school, and I am sure that there are people in the Ministry who are traitors too, to the one who want's to kill him, and who the boy needs to kill. I need you to guard him, without anyone knowing that you are, besides a few certain people who I trust with my life." The professor said stopping to look down the street for a few moments.

" I will need more then that to safely and surely guard him. I need the boy's name, his friends, the people you speak of that are allowed to know, who you don't paticuarly trust, and the one who's trying to kill him name too." The cloaked figure told him.

" As long as you keep an eye on the boy I do not believe I need to give you the name of those I do not trust. Only the ones I do. As for the rest, his friends are Miss Hermione Granger, and Mr. Ronald Weasly. Also goes by Ron I presume. The one who wishes to take over the world, and kill him, Lord Voldermort. Others also call him He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, and the death eaters, his followers, call him the Dark Lord. I advise you not to speak his true name in front of anyone but myself, and the boy unless they are fine to know who and what you are. The second way to call him is what everyone says. For who you can trust with the information, I will tell them. And when they see you they will say one word. A safe word. That safe word is Dragon Snapple. A very good treat you must try while you are here. And for the boy's name, Harry Potter. You can identify him by the lightning shapped scar on his forehead." The elder spoke. The cloaked figure nodded.

" I'll need all other information as well. The layout of the school, and anywhere else he could be, every building, all his information and so on." the person spoke.

" Of course." The elder nodded, looking back and turning around with that smile of his.

" If I may also ask, what is your name?" the figure asked. The smile deepened ever so slightly.

" Aldus Wolfric Brian Dumbledor. When we are alone, Albus will do." The elder man spoke.

" A ironic first middle name." the figure spoke.

" It is. Now, your name again?" the Professor asked. The figure hesitated, before lifting his hands from the cloak, one of which was bandaged, and pulling down the cowl. Sand blond hair was now shown, falling to just above his eyes, wild and crazy and untamed. His eyes themselves were an inreplicatable cerulean blue, the most beautiful ever seen before. His skin tanned, but only enough to notice it, from hard work outside. A single blue circular earring was in one of his two pointed Hylian ears.

" Link, Hero of Time Professor."


	2. The burrow

Link opened his eyes to see a tall unstable looking house in the middle of a large weat field with a large shed in the back and another place with, what I am sure, is a barn of chickens from the smell. _I will _not_ apperate ever again_, Link vowed to himself. Next to him Professor Dumbledor chuckled.

" Not everyone is used to Apperating on their first time." He said.

" I won't ever be used to it." Link muttered.

He was in regular jeans with a dark green buttoned up shirt with the sleeves folded up to the elbows. There was a large trunk filled with Hogwarts robes, books, a few special items that Link brought from Hyrule, a key and a few letters.

The key was to a vault in Gringott's. That vault was filled with mainly Gallons, but a few Sickles and Knuts too. Courtesy of Professor Dumbledor from his own collection (which STILL does not have a single dent in it from the transaction).

He had a wand in his back pocket too. It was an actual wand that actually chose Link in the same place Harry got his own wand, in Ollivanders.

It was a nine-and-a-half inches Phoenix Feather core with Pine Wood wand. This also made Ollivander a little curious, because he said he's had the wand for years but it has never chosen a single whitch or wizard that has come threw besides himself.

There was a caw and a Barn Owl landed on the shoulder of Link. The owl wasn't a regular barn owl though. This was a black and white barn owl. The barn owl was completely black, with being white where a barn owl should be white. Around the eyes like eye liner though were black feathers with bright yellow eyes like a wolf with a black pupil.

Link didn't even look as he lifted his hand to scratch the owl's feathers a bit.

" You never did tell me the name of him." Dumbledore mused, not looking at the owl either.

" His name is Nirus. After someone I knew." Link answered.

" Nirus, a fitting name. I believe you rememeber what I told you of the ones who live here." The Professor asked.

" Of course. The Weasly's live here. Nine of them live here. Two are the oldest and out of the how. One of the oldest are about finished with his schooling and still lives here. Two are elders in Hogwarts but are huge pranksters and cause much trouble. Not very good grades, but somehow passing. Many detentions. Twins as well. And pretty tall. The next is the only girl in the house besides the mother, and is the youngest of them all. The second youngest is in the same year as Harry and Hermione, Ron I believe. The last two are Mr. Weasly and Mrs. Weasly, and are the parents. You also said I could fully trust the parent Weasly's as well, which is why I will be staying with them when they bring Harry here." Link answered.

Dumbledore nodded in approval.

" Yes. You also have the letter of information?"

" yes." Link answered.

" Then let us not tarry any longer." Dumbledore spoke as he started forwards.

Link, who was taught by Dumbledore the Level 1-7 of spells (not information) took out his wand and said," Wingardium Leviosa." The trunk lifted into a proper position to move and fell gently back to the ground as Link put his wand in his back pocket again. He grabbed the trunk and pulled out the handle, and pulled it along after the Professor as they made their way to the house.

There was the distinct sound of something inside which suspiciously sounded like they were using the Floo-network, as the Professor knocked on the door. The top part opened to reveal a plump woman with red hair.

" Professor Dumbledor! You're here a little early. We weren't expecting you until Harry arrived." The woman said opening the bottom part of the door.

Link heard her whisper," Dragon Snapple." As Dumbledor passed.

The Professor walked threw, and that was the first time Mrs. Weasly laid eyes on the person who would be protecting Harry.

The Hero of Time. She nodded to him and he nodded back as they passed threw the door, Nirus still on Link's shoulder.

After they entered and the door closed, Mrs. Weasly smiled her friendly smile and came so that she was in front of the two.

Link glanced around briefly, noting the exit's and entrances of the room, how messy it was, and how warm and comfterble it felt, like his own home in Hyrule.

Nirus clucked his beak in agreement.

" Hi dear. I'm Mrs. Weasly." The woman smiled to link holding out her hand. Link smiled back in his non-purposful charming way, and took her hand.

" Link Mrs. Weasly. Thank you for letting me stay here to, well, you know." Link answered. She seemed to relax slightly.

" Not at all dear. Anything to help Harry. They've just left. Oh, would you like to put your owl somewhere. He's welcomed anywhere on the bottom floor as long as he doesn't make a mess." She offered.

" I will see to it that he doesn't Mrs. Weasly." Link promised before looking to Nirus.

" You heard her." He said calmly to the Barn Owl. Nirus clucked his beak again, nibbiling affectionetly on Link's ear slightly, before flyng off to the back of one of the chairs.

" He's an unusual owl." Mrs. Weasly told Link.

" It's what drew me too him. He's actually a Barn Owl and we understand each other very well. His name is Nirus by the way." Link told her. She nodded.

" I must be going now Molly. Link, good luck." The Professor smiled to them both, mostly Link at the end before going out the door.

" Well dear, why don't you take that upstairs? It's the floor just below the very top floor with the door on the left as you get to the top. It's right under Harry's and Ron's shared room for now." The mother of seven smiled.

" Thank you." Link spoke as he casted the spell again for his trunk.

" Since I'm not truly a Wizard the spell finders do not work for me." Link explained to a curious Mrs. Weasly. She smiled brightly and nodded motioning to the stairs as Link and the trunk went up.

They went into the room, which was up very many stairs later, and he sat the trunk on the bed. Link had to think for a moment for the right spell, before rememebering the spell Dumbledore told him of.

He waved his wand again and the trunk and multipule drawers opened as clothing and other items magically unpacked themselves. He closed the door, and at the last moment, locked it as he walked down.

Halfway down he heard two poof's with his Hylian ears from the fireplace and the sound of two boy's voice's. there were more poofs with a total of five when he made it to the part that hid him just before he walked down the last few steps to the bottom floor.

" Mum, who's owl is that?" a boy's voice asked.

" Remember I told you that we would have a guest of Dumbledore's stay over here as well. He's arrived earlier then I believed he would come." The slightly plump mother spoke.

" He has?" an older male voice asked. It sounded like Mr. Weasly.

" Yes, now what was this about,' tell your mother'?" Mrs. Weasly asked. There was a breath in from Mr. Weasly and Link decided to enter then. He walked down the last few steps, knowing their eyes moved to him immediately as he walked down. He made it to the bottom and looked to them.

" Boy's, this is the one I was telling you about. Link. Link, this is Ron, Harry, Fred, George, and my husband Mr. Weasly." Mrs. Weasly smiled to the blond as he walked over.

" A pleasure to meet you Mr. Weasly, Fred, George, Harry, Ron." Link smiled in that same one he used for Mrs. Weasly as he shook the hand of the father.

" A pleasure to meet you as well Link. We have heard many things about you." Mr. Weasly said.

" no we haven't." his sensitive ear's picked up from one of the twins.

" Blimey. What happened with your ears?" Ron asked.

" The product of an old grudge and a premenat spell." Link grinned.

" Seriously?! Wicked! What spell was that?" the two twins asked.

" Fred! George!" Mrs. Weasly snapped.

" I've never seen an owl like that before." Harry said. Link noticed the snowy white owl in a cage. Female.

" He's a barn owl, but clearly a discolored one. Interesting color, black and white. So I chose him. His name is Nirus." Link explained.

" This is Headwig." Harry said, motioning to the white snow colored owl.

" Very beautiful owl Harry. I like the mixture of her colors." Link told him.

" Thank you." Harry spoke.

" Now that we all know each other, tell me what Authur?" Mrs. Weasly asked. The small talk soon escalated into an all out yell war with Fred, George, Mrs. Weasly and Mr. Weasly and Wizard-Wheezle-Wheezes. Or something like that. this was going to be a long day.(P.S. I will not be following by the book for every single detail.) Then there were two sound of footsteps coming down the stairs.

" Can you stop with the inf-" someone started.

" Will you be quiet Percy?!" a younger female voice, Ginny most likely, asked in an annoyed tone.

Then the two red heads came down with a crazy haired brunette. Percy, the one out of school and still living in the house, Hermione the muggle born friend, and Ginny, the youngest of the Weasly's and the only girl besides Mrs. Weasly and Hermione in the house. They stopped when they saw Link.

" Mum? Who's this?" Percy asked.

" This is the one we had the meeting about before Percy. Link, meet the last three people in the house for now, Percy, Hermione, and Ginny. Percy, Hermione, Ginny, this is our guest for Dumbledore, Link." Mrs. Weasly introduced.

" Hello." Link said as normal.

" Hi." Ginny basically squeaked.

" Well, why don't we get something to eat. Fred George, we'll deal with that later." Mrs. Weasly said nice one moment and mean the next. all sat around the table, as Mrs. Weasly put out stew and bread with magic. They all sat around the table and food was served.

Almost with the meal done, the question was finally asked.

" So Link, which House are you in?" Harry asked. Mr. and Mrs. Weasly glanced at each other uncertainly but no one but Link caught that.

" I'm not in any House Harry, though I believe I'll be mainly with the Gryffindor." Link answered casuaully as he took a sip of the water. Curious for all of them filled their faces.

" What do you mean?" Ron asked. They all, besides the parents, listened intently.

" I mean is that I am not going as a student. I'm going as a teacher. The Defense Against the Dark Arts." Link answered.

All the children, and Percy, froze in shock while the three just continued eating.

" But you look as old as Ron and Harry!" Fred spoke. Link gave him a knowing smile.

" Yes but I am sure there are many things that I have done that you can only dream of. And trust me, I've heard the marvolus adventures of Mr. Harry Potter. Dumbledore explained it all." he said as he stood with the now suddenly empty plate and cup and put it in the sink.

" Does that mean you can use magic?" George asked.

Link simply opened the window of the now darkening sky, and let out a low whistle. Like he would for Epona, but a different tune. Nirus let out a caw and flew out of the window. He closed it.

" Thank you for the dinner Mrs. Weasly. It's usually hard to come by something like this from where I'm from. Goodnight." Link nodded to them before heading upstairs.

He heard the instant talk clearly, involving all but the adults, besides Percy, who were trying not to answer the few multipule questions thrown at them.

Link smiled to himself slightly as he went to his room. He used the Non-verble spell of alohoamora to unlock the door and went in, locking it behind him once he entered. His trunk had fully unpacked itself and his things were put away.

He smiled at it slightly as he went to the opened suitcase and took out the false bottom. At the bottom of the back, humming with great energy, was the Master Sword, Hylian shield, and all of his other smaller weapons gathered at all of the Dungeon's along with many (magically shrinked) red potions and blue potions.

He took out the Master Sword and put a silent enchantment on the room.

Then he unsheathed the sword, and took out the shield. He casted all furniture to the side before putting the wand safely on the bed and twirling the sword in a circle to his side as he walked out to the middle of the room. Then he began to practice all of the moves he knew

He practiced the sword play moves in solo attacks, in a string of attacks, and even paired them up with some of the Secret Seven moves taught to him, appearently, by his ancestor.

He was sweating by the time he finished, which was around, give or take 5 hours.

Hylian's don't exactly need full eight hours of sleep. Link actually ran on an hour or less threw out his entire journey.

He whipped his brow before polishing the two objects and taking the wand out. His breathing returned and his eyes fell on the two objects he just used, then his wand.

He thought for a moment, looking back and forth between the two objects before he connected the thought together.

He grinned and moved back a few steps, and pointed the Phoenix Feather core wand at the sword and shield.

A moment later, the blade was unsheathed and the shield was up in the air with the Blade of Evil's Bane.

He grinned wider, and begun waving his wand in motions. He was extermly glad for the silence spell when he accidently broke the odd shapped lamp. He winced when his ear's picked up the noise. He quickly casted a Reparo spell and resumed practicing.

He could finally dodge object easier and preform a few moves, when the door was knocked upon. He quickly put everything into the false bottom of the trunk, closed it, locked it, and unlocked the door as he went to it and opened it.

Mr. Weasly was there." Yes Mr. Weasly?" Link asked.

" In about 5 hour's we're heading to the Quidditch game. Harry is coming along too, so we managed to get this ticket for you." He answered holding it out.

He looked back up to Mr. Weasly and said," Thank you."

" Not a problem at all Link. Goodnight. I'll have someone come and wake you up when we are leaving." Mr. Weasly spoke before leaving.

Link called a goodnight down to the father of seven before closing the door, and locking it once more.

Making sure that the silence spell was still in place, he took out the sword and shield and practiced once more. Hours went by before he finally managed all of his normal moves and most of their strings of attack's flawlessly.

He glanced at the ticking wall clock to see that it was thirty minutes to the crack of dawn.

He rolled his shoulders, not really feeling the affects of fatuige, and went with the rest of the time practicing the spells he was taught.

**-Line Break-**

**There seems to be a little confusion about a few things. Link ****_is_**** still a Hylian, but in order for people not to get too suspicious about his ears he says that someone who had a grudge against him made his ears pointed with a permanent curse. So don't worry, he is still High Elf, Hylian, Shape shifting wolf, holder of the Triforce of Courage and all that good stuff. Also this takes place in the Goblet of Fire. I agree that there are WAY too many stories that start in the third year. It gets very annoying. I'll try to update as often as I can, and any more review's whether flames or not are welcomed. Oh, and if you have any idea's those are welcomed too.**


	3. Quidditch Match Anyone?

There was a knock on the door when the thirty minutes ended.

He quickly made everything seem normal, used speed to mess with the bed slightly, mess with his hair a bit, quickly used magic to change his clothes to his normal Pj's, took off the silence spell, and unlocked the door all in under ten seconds. He opened it to see Mrs. Weasly. She looked at his eyes which were not blood shot, and Link saw her glance into the room. She gave him a knowing smile.

" Now I understand why Dumbledor wanted you. Hylian's barely need sleep. Next time you put on a silence charm, make sure that you get the floor too dear if it is not solid ground." She said before leaving a dumbfounded Link.

He sighed and slapped his palm on his forehead, throwing his head back and closing the door. He quickly took a shower and changed into jeans once more and a normal muggle like shirt from yesterday, before taking a bit of the blue potion to make sure his guard is kept up.

He took out the rugged sack Dumbledore had him buy, which looked like a muggle camp ground hiking sack. He grabbed his undetectable, infitity pouch from Hyrule, and put everything he owned in it. Trunk and all.

Then he went out, looking fresh from a good night sleep (which is ironic actually) and went downstairs to find Mrs. Weasly cooking. Porridge it smelled like. She gave Link a knowing smile who returned it a little shyly. She laughed at that before pouring porridge into his bowl where he sat as Harry, Ron, Fred and George came down.

Soon Mr. Weasly came down too who, in Link's opinion, looked a little ridiculous. He asked Harry about his muggle gear, and he told Mr. Weasly that it was good.

_Muggles dress ridiculously then_, Link thought as he reached the half way mark.

" Wh-where are bill, Charlie, and Pe-Percy?" George asked trying not to yawn, but failing.

" Bill, Charlie?" The Hylian asked. He knew them, but he had to pretend he never met them. Luckily the two elder Weasly's caught on.

" Oh they arrived after you went to sleep Link dear. They both live out of the house and are going to the Quidditch thing too. But since they passed their apperitions tests, they can apperate. The rest of you will have to walk." Mrs. Weasly answered.

" But since Link's a teacher can't he use magic?" Ron asked.

" I can, but appearating makes me feel like I just was punched in the gut close to a hundred times." Link answered, not looking up, and saying it casualy.

After the talk at breakfast they were finally off. Link easily took the lead from even Mr. Weasly, knowing the way by the feeling of magic from the Portkey they would be taking. He kept tabs on what was going behind them. He could kill any of them for he knew of each of their locations by sense.

" How can he have this much energy? Can muggle stuff do that for you Harry?" Fred asked.

" No, I'm as curious as-yawn-you are." The lightning scarred boy replied. That was mainly the talk for the rest of it. They were almost there when there was a shout from behind.

" Wait!" a female, excuse me, two female voices called. Naturally, Link heard it first and stopped and turned around to see Hermione Granger and Ginny Weasly huffing and puffing up to them. Everyone stopped and looked to them, waiting to catch up. They stopped and leaned on their knees when they finally made it.

" Didn't-huff-get up on-puff-time." Ginny told them.

" It's okay ladies. Now let us continue up." Mr. Weasly said energetically.

They soon made it to where the Portkey was and Mr. Weasly said," Okay, now the Portkey will be something small, so keep your eyes opened." Link found it easily but two people were already at it.

" Over here Authur! My son's got it!" the older of the two called.

" Amos!" Mr. Weasly called out with a wave. He shook hands with the older man, Amos, while the other younger one was behind him.

" Nice to see you again too Authur. Good lord boy, what happened to your ears?" Amos asked surprised as the boy was when their eyes laid on them." A permenat spell and a grudge can do wonder's Mr. Amos. But I would like you to know that I do not like being addressed as 'boy' or anything of the sorts to my name sir." Link said easily.

" Full of laughs this one. Son no one counts as anything but a boy in my book unless they are teaching students." Amos laughed. Link smiled.

" Well sir I would like you to know that I will be teaching most of the Defense Against The Dark Art's class along with another professor in Hogwarts this year which, if I am mistakened, includes your son." Link answered. They looked at Link stunned.

" You're a teacher? You look like you _belong_ with the students." The boy asked.

" Everyone holds their secret's young man, but if you have a problem with it, please take it up with Dumbledore." Link answered. Silence, a stunned one. He felt the other behind him, possibly or possibly not including Mr. Weasly, trying to hide giggles or smiles. They didn't really succeed.

" If we could start over Mr. Amos, my name is Link and it is a pleasure to meet you and someone else who will be in my class. But I suggest we hurry before the portkey disappears on us." Link said. They snapped out of it.

" Right, here Authur." Amos said putting on a smile as he and the elder Weasly walked.

" Cedric Digory professor." The boy told Link, smiling to him.

" Link for now Mr. Digory thank you." Link answered, not looking at the elder boy as they made it to the old shoe Portkey.

" Okay, all on three. One, two, three!" Mr. Weasly spoke as they all grabbed for the shoe. A hook was felt behind their noses as they were pulled. As quick as the feeling came, they arrived.

Using his quick reflexis, Link quickly turned around and landed sure footed along with Cedric, Amos, and the elder Weasly. The rest had fallen on the floor.

" Seven past five from stoatshead hill." A voice said.

" Morning Basil." Mr. Weasly spoke.

" Hello Authur." Basil said wearily. He gave them the camp site and they walked to a stone cottage next to a fence. A muggle was there. Mr. Weasly had to have Harry help with the muggle money.

Soon though, the man started talking about the strange Wizards he saw when a man apperated out of thin air and casted the memory eraser charm. The man grew a dreamy expression on his face and handed back the right amount of money as the man explained about the muggle and why he had to do that. He disappearated after they got their maps and they continued on. Link ignored the conversation, only subconsciously listening, as they spoke something about Bagman.

Then the Digory's and Weasly's split ways until they came to a cleared gorund. Then sadly, they had to find out the muggle way to set up their own tents. Dumbledore explained about the fact that all wizarding tents are rather big inside, indetectable extension charm Link believed, so there would be plenty of space and furniture inside. None of them knew how to set up a muggle tent. Luckily, Link, do to his journey that spent many nights outdoors on rainy days, was professional at it. It would be a snap to set up one of these tents by himself, which will make the other one just as easy. I mean, what type of protector of Harry was he if he didn't learn these survival skills?

" If I may." Link said smoothly, stepping into the seriously confused Hermione and Harry. They were a little surprise, all of them, but allowed Link to go. In a little less then six minutes, both tents were put up to the other's amazements.

" Your brilliant Link!" Mr. Weasly said excitedly.

" I've just had practice with it before Mr. Weasly." Link said vaguely. They split up to get water and firewood. Water would be easy, so Link helped out with the firewood. The two area's weren't that far apart, and since Nirus had found them, he secretly ordered the dis-colored owl to watch over Harry, and warn the Hylian of any possible danger to him.

The owl had flown off, looking like he knew exactly what he was doing. Another reason Link picked the bird. They went back and met up. Link had to start the fire as the three best friends came back, for Mr. Weasly had almost dropped a lit match onto the grass. He lit it quickly.

Then Ludo Bagman came. In the end, the two Weasly twins ended up putting all of their life savings into a bet with him, which Mr. Weasly strongly disproved of. Link listened in, mostly subconsciously, about someone from the Ministry of Magic named Bertha Jorkin's gone missing for a while now. They brushed it off, but Link was sure that even a witch could not be lost for_ that_ long.

Then Bartty Crouch came into the picture. Link made sure to hide his ears from him, as naturally and long as possible. Fred then said something about Weatherby to shut up, when the two high people in the Ministry of Magic noticed Link.

" And who might you be?" Bagman asked.

" Link Mr. Bagman." He answered.

" Your that person that Dumbledore hired? Why your merely a boy!" Mr. Crouch scolded.

" I've had dealings with defending myself against Dark Arts so much that Professor Dumbledore looked over my age. I am sixteen though, if it will satisfy you Mr. Crouch. This year I shall be turning seventeen which, unless I am mistakened, is the age of maturity as far as the Ministry of Magic is concerned." Link answered. Percy was horrified by Links behavior to the Minister of Magic, the others were surprised (which means that_ everyone_ within that group was surprised) that Link would even talk to him like that to such an important person. Mr. Crouch was speechless for a few moment.

" If you will excuse me for a moment I believe I left my sock's at the Burrow and I must check." Link said standing up and walking into the tent. The afternoon wore on and soon the two people left as soon as Link did. The mood was much happier now, but Percy was still grumpy to Link.

The three bought Omniocular's, not that Link wanted or needed any. When they walked back with a few more objects, it was time for the game. As we walked up, there was so much noise for Link's ears. It hurt when it got high pitched, but it mainly stayed low.

They were to the 'prime boxes' as the man had called them. The top box. They sat in our seats at the top. There was a large board that kept magically making golden writing that was exactly eye level to them.

" _Dobby?_" Link heard Harry say. He glanced over his shoulder to see, what Dumbledore explained as a, House elf sitting there in a tea drape towl with it's hands covering it's face.

" Did sir just call me Dobby?" the distinctively female House Elf asked. She was surely not Dobby then.

" Sorry, I just thought you were someone I knew." Harry apologized.

" But I know Dobby too sir!" she squeaked.

" My name is Winky, sir-and you, sir- You is surely Harry Potter!" she said.

" Yeah, I am." Harry told her.

" But Dobby talks of you all the time sir!" she said.

" How is he? How's freedom suiting him?" Harry asked.

" Ah, sir, ah, sir, meaning no disrespect, sit, but I is not sure you did Dobby a favor, sir, when you is setting him free."

" Why? What's wrong with him?" Harry asked.

" Freedom is going to Dobby's head sir, ideas above his station, sir, can't get another position, sir." Winky explained sadly.

" Why not?" Harry asked, clearly worried for his old friend.

" _He is wanting pay for his work, sir_." She whispered.

Internally Link shook his head in disgust. He knew all about the House Elf operation from Dumbledore, but it still made him sick to hear that. Then he heard about her master forcing her to save him a seat up here and he practically wanted to ask the House Elf who her master was so that he could have a good long talk with him. Then they went back to the game and for a while nothing happened. Then Fudge came talking with Harry and such. And then Link heard a name.

Lucius. he knew about him from Dumbledore. _All_ about him. So much that he wouldn't trust the white haired wizard with a Knut. Link turned around to see not just the one Malfoy, but all of them. His wife, and son too. As Fudge introduced Mr. Weasly, Link could feel the tension in the air.

Then he heard Lucius insult Mr. Weasly. Fudge said something positive about the slimy snake and Mr. Weasly was forced to say something nice. What Link knew about most good wizards and witchs, like the white haired git here, is that when Link allowed his energy and magic level to shine, they could see it, and it shined_ bright_.

" Good lord what happened to your ears?" the Draco boy sneered to Link. He could almost_ sense_ the Weasly's, perhaps even Percy, get excited about what Link would say.

" I do have enemies and they do love practical jokes and they know just about all permenat one's, Mr. Draco. I do hope that you are indeed attending Hogwarts this year to learn that there_ are_ permanent spells such as that one are have you not been in the proper year you should be in?" Link asked.

Draco looked mad but containing it and Lucius said," I believe you owe my boy an apology for that comment."

" I'm sorry sir but I do not apologize for what I say unless you are of great importance to me." Link answered smoothly.

" Well you should know-" Fudge started nervously. It was as if he had already sensed Link's power and was afraid of what would happen.

" Well,_ boy_, you should understand that you_ should_ put me at a great importance or when your at Hogwarts the teachers might be a little less_ leinet_ with you." Lucius said.

_He is very good about hiding anger and emotions, like me_, Link thought for neither of their faces betrayed hated or liked emotions of any kind.

" I'm afraid that's impossible Mr. Malfoy." Link said calmly.

" And why would that be?" Lucius asked.

" Because sir I am the main Hogwarts Professor for Defense Against the Dark Arts, and I am quiet certain that only Dumbledore himself, or from what he told me when he hired me, that only he can dismiss me from Hogwarts ground. I was also informed that they do not monitor the grades there either. Which I am sure you and your son Draco, who, if Hogwarts is indeed the one of the best wizarding schools in the country, will be attending both of you I am sure find that a fascinating tidbit or fact if you will." Link answered. Draco and his mother were actually surprised. Lucius just arched an eye brow.

" A student pretending to be a teacher, how exciting." He said in a monotone voice.

" Believe what you wish to believe for I have no control over that, but whatever is the truth will always remain the truth no matter how many times you wrap it in ribbon, _Mr. Malfoy_." Link said as if he were talking casually.

" I see that you are much more to the human, or_ pure-blood_, eye, _Professor_." He said calmly.

Link wanted to show his power, to frighten him even if it was just a bit, but it could put him on radar, and he needed to protect Harry by_ staying under the radar_.

" Well direct me to a human or pure-blood, Mr. Malfoy, for all I see in the mirror is a sixteen year old who has more surprises then even _Voldermort_ himself cannot comprehend, _Mr. Malfoy_." Link said taking a dangerous step.

There were gasps by all but Harry himself, Draco and Lucius. Lucius now regarded him with a cold tint in his eyes that meant nothing but danger.

" Be careful of comparing yourself to the Dark Lord, Professor. Unless you have met him yourself and can confirm the fact I highly doubt that you can say something like that." he said quietly.

" I don't say things that aren't the truth Mr. Malfoy. There are secrets that I am even keeping from my own mother. And I know for a fact that I am keeping a lot more from everyone else then her." Link said cleverly.

" Alright! Alright! Let us sit and start the games shall we?" Fudge and Ludo tried to cut in with a nervous chuckled. With one last hated eye connection with each other, Link turned around and Lucius sat down.

The others sat down too, and soon Fudge raised his voice with his wand. Then the team's mascots, Veela came out. Already immuned to most magical charms, such as the veela's, Link just sat comfterbly. He saw Harry and Ron transfixed on the Veela and they were moving to the edge's. Link watched with an arched eye brow as they leaned over the edge. Then it stopped and Hermione said something to them. They blinked and looked at where they were and then looked back. They saw Link's expression and were embaressed as angry yells filled the stadium, not wanting the charming Veela to leave yet.

Next it was Ireland who had a nice display of Leprechauns. They made gold gallon's, which Link immediately knew was fake, as the others pilled them into their bags.

The bulgariuns came out and when Krum's name was called the crowd on their side went wild. When the others came out they cheered wildly at Lynch. Link barely paid attention to any of it. This time the boys put their fingers in their ears and weren't affected by the Veela now. Then Lynch fell and they were deeply upset, but Link could care less.

Ireland got two pentlties and the game continued. In the end Krum got the snitch, but Ireland still won by ten points. As they passed around the crowd, Link couldn't help but flinch slightly for Krum. He was a bloody (literally bloody) mess.

Finally we all went back to the tents and turned in for bed. Well, Link never did. He and Mr. Weasly were the last one's up.

" Will you be staying up?" Mr. Weasly asked.

" You know my job Mr. Weasly. There's a reason why Dumbledore chose me. I barely need sleep, so it would be safer to watch him. Just go to sleep, and if you awake earlier then the others-" Link said with a devious smile on his face,"- let's just say that I have a little potion from my home contury that gives you enough energy to _never_ need sleep if you take it everyday. Who knows? You could need it to keep those twin's in check." Link winked.

Mr. Weasly let out a warm chuckle and said," I'll hold you up to that." Link winked again as Mr. Weasly went to bed.

It was silent for a while, Link saying spells in his head, practicing them quietly. It was close to midnight when he heard the first scream.

It was dull, and he thought he heard more and smell fire. No not thought,_ did._ He ran out and looked in the distance. He could hear and see and smell the people and fire's more clearly.

And if he squinted his eyes, he saw the green light of the _Avada Kedavra _spell, and the death eater's casting the curse's in their black cloak's and weird masks.

**Hi! I know it's been a day since i've updated and it might be longer until the next one. Mid-terms you know. Anyways in my last update for The Battle for Middle Earth, or, BFME as I nick named it, I explained that I needed all reviews, Flames or not, to help improve my writing. And anything you want to add about the story. If you have any questions too feel free to leave a comment of the question or Message me and I'll answer. Especially if you have an idea for a story you would like to tell me about which I will try my best to create. THANK YOU SO MUCH! :) {SMILEY FACE!}**


	4. The Evil Note

**No this is not another chapter. **

**Suck's huh?**

**Anyways i want to assure EVERYONE who reviews or reads my stories that you cannot offend me in anyway when reviewing them**

**Everyone has their opinion about books and writing and I want to hear ALL reviews whether good or bad. **

**To recap NO ONE has offended me or come off as mean or rude**

**Thank you for taking the time to read the Author not which I hate in stories too**

**Now, there is only one thing left to say.**

**I.**

**Like.**

**Taco's. **


	5. House Elf Caught

" GET UP NOW!" Link yelled as he ran back in.

" Wh-What?" Mr. Weasly asked.

" Deather eaters are setting fires up! We have less then five minutes before they get too the tents!" Link shouted. Mr. Weasly was wide awake now and proceed to get everyone up.

" I have the girls!" Link called and rushed out to the next tent. They were closer now.

" Hermione! Ginny! Wake up the lot of ya!" Link roared as he entered, rushing to the beds.

" It's to early mum." Ginny yawned.

" WAKE UP! There are deather eaters!" Link yelled. Their eyes flew open and that sat up.

" What did you say?" they asked in unison.

" Death eaters less then four minutes away now! SO BLOODY GET UP!" Link hissed. They jumped up and ran out with Link, the others outside.

" You know what to do." Mr. Weasly nodded. Link nodded back as a bunch of people raced past, the fires literally within _yards_ of them now.

" Let's move!" Link yelled to the undnerage wizards.

" We'll help the ministry! Link, lead them to the woods and for magic's sake_ stick together_." Mr. Weasly yelled. They nodded but Fred had already grabbed Ginny and George was following.

Link could've easily caught up to them and brought them back, but he was Harry's protector, and he had a feeling leaving him in the middle of a crisis where he could die was not a positive thing. It grew seriously dark but Link used his senses.

He nearly roared in frustration when Ron tripped over a root.

" _Lumos!_" he hissed. His wand, using his anger, lit up furiously, a dark green instead of white, and Link gripped Ron's arm and pulled him to his feet.

" Tripped over a root." He apologized.

" It's a good thing Mr. Malfoy hasn't. Isn't that right?" Link asked blandly.

" Quiet right, _Professor_." Draco's voice sneered. He had been watching calmly threw the trees.

Ron cursed something terrible at him and Malfoy chided," Language, Weasly. You are in front of a Hogwarts Professor aren't you. Anyway's shouldn't you be getting along now before you accidently burn up?" he smirked, not to Link, but Link clearly knew Draco didn't mind doing that to his Professor that held no like for him.

Hermione was about to retort when Link said casually," If all _four_ of you do not shut up and start moving to safety this instant I will fail_ all_ of you before you even have your first assignment. And I mean it, Weasly, Potter, Granger, Malfoy. I do _not_ lie."

They all, even Malfoy, looked at him in surprise before Draco headed off. Link took the others and they all ran faster towards the forest. A girl was in their way though. She stopped them and asked them in French a question.

Link quickly stood up and said in slightly rushed French back,"_ We do not know where Madame Maxime is, and they wouldn't understand because they are Hogwarts. I suggest you get to safety though._" The girl seemed surprised, and something which Link clearly knew as admiration and the starting of a crush passed threw her eyes.

She smiled, a little seductively, and said,"_ Very well, kind sir. Perhaps I will see you again?_"

"_ If you mean you are going to Hogwarts too then yes, now if you will excuse us._" Link spoke before ushering the other three past her. They knew that Link was too anxious about getting them all to safety to ask about the French.

They went on the path and followed it deeper into the woods, taking their wand's out and calling," _Lumos_!"

" I've lost my wand!" Harry cried.

_Dear goddesses_, Link muttered in his mind as Ron and Hermione gave suggestions. Suddenly there was a rustling and Winky came running out talking about bad evil wizard and how she's getting out of the way. Then she ran off. They started talking about how curious she was which got into a talk about House Elves.

" I wasn't kidding about the failing all three of you." Link said calmly, crossing his arms. They looked to him, and blushed in embaresment slightly.

" Right. Lets go!" Harry said quickly as they continued deeper into the forest. Then they saw a group of young wizards surrounding giggling Veela. Then Ron yelled something about inventing a broomstick that reached Jupiter.

" Honestly." Link and Hermione muttered at the same time, though they didn't hear Link. They were deep in the forest now, and all alone.

" Let's wait here." Ron suggested, but Link knew there was someone in the woods close to them. Ludo Bagman came out from the bushes, completely changed.

" Who's that?" he asked squinting. Then he saw them all.

" What are you all doing out here in the forest alone?" he asked.

" I am a Professor if you forget Mr. Bagman." Link reminded.

" Oh yes, right." He said. then Ron said something about the riot, Bagman asked about it, they explained (they not meaning or including Link) and he cursed, and disapperated. The three talked for a bit, but Link still sensed someone out there, and his senses were never wrong.

" Quiet the lot of you. We're still not alone." The Hero of Time hiss over his shoulder quietly before looking back. They quieted down enough to hear footsteps that came to a sudden halt.

" Hello?" Harry asked as he walked a little past Link. Link immediately grabbed the back of his shirt and with his Triforce strength pulled him back behind him as he fell on the ground. Then Link heard a very clear word with a deep voice.

"_ MORSMORDRE!_" was the incantation, and Link's eyes widened when he realized it was the spell to create a dark mark, as Dumbledore had told, but not shown, him. Not thinking of the others, Link raced with unnatural speed into the forest. He was inside when he heard the faint pop, and the other two gasp. Link searched for the voice, but found no one.

He heard voice's roar _Stupify_, but he had already sensed and seen them. They were the ministry of magic. He finally found a body, but not one he had been expecting.

It was Winky, and she was holding a wand. Harry's wand, and surely the exact same one that casted the spell.

" Professor Link heard something and raced in! he hasn't come out yet but there was _someone there_!" he heard Harry say desperately. Link had already gathered the unconscious House Elf in his gasp, and walked out.

" Someone is here, but not the one who had spoken." Link said, a little sad for the elf, as he walked out into the group of the three and about twenty others. They were quiet when they saw Winky, and they looked to Crouch afterwards.

" Impossible." He whispered.

" Quite right. The voice we heard was deeper then anything a House Elf, let alone, a _female_ House Elf could be. If this elf casted the spell, then it's saying that looking into the sun won't blind you after a period of time." Link told them as he threw Winky into the air and had her floating in it in the next moment.

" She's holding a wand." One of them said.

" That's my wand!" Harry exclaimed.

" Indeed it is Harry. And I am sure that it is the same wand that casted the Dark Mark." Link told him. Then Ludo came and he was filled in.

The entire lot began to argue and finally Mr. Crouch called," Enough! We'll see if this is indeed the wand that casted the spell." He grabbed the wand and placed the spell. A Dark Mark came from the wand.

Then they revived Winky and she stammered threw her truthful statement. Suddenly Winky heard the phrase from her master he never wanted to hear."-_This mean's clothes._"

Winky literally went into hysteric's begging for him not to. Link listened in, and when crouch said something about not wanting servents who forget her master's wishes and ruin's his reputation, he couldn't handle it anymore.

" No disrespect Mr. Crouch, but I think you and everyone here has forgotten that no one is perfect. Not even House Elf's. If they were, why would there be House Elf's, which I am sure include's Winky here, are being punished? Why are they being given clothes? Not everyone is perfect Mr. Crouch. There _will_ be mistakes that even Voldomort will make. If you believe that your House Elf will be perfect and everything you do, you will be very crushed in the future Mr. Crouch." Link said. They looked at him in shock as if he would actually say that to the _Minister of Magic_ himself!

" I expect them to _listen_." Crouch said a little angered.

" Do you listen to every little thing your either ordered or told you_ must_ do? I doubt it. Even I don't do that and I am sure that no House Elf could be perfect like that Mr. Crouch." Link said evenly.

" You, boy, should learn to hold your tongue." Mr. Crouch warned.

" You don't gain respect from me because of your position Mr. Crouch. You earn it." Link said calmly. Mr. Crouch looked close to exploding.

" I believe we should be going now. If Harry could have his wand back sir." Mr. Weasly said awkwardly. Harry was given his wand back and all Weasly people were ushered out.

Link was the last to go. He heard them leave by Winky's suddenly silent cry, and they went back to the tents. They talked to each other which Link barely listen in.

Finally they all went to sleep, but naturally Link stayed up. He knew how to take off the Dark Mark, Dumbledore has been sure to teach him that. He went outside, and raised his wand to the mark, knowing no one but Nirus was watching him.

" Stencando." He said under his breath.

His wand vibrated with power of the Triforce, master sword, goddesses, magic, and his own magic. The tip of his wand became a large dark green pin point, and once you could fit it in the palm of your hand, it retracted from the tip of the wand and flew into the air gently, as if dancing. The dark green grew all shade's as it neared the Mark.

Then it hit it, and Dark Green lit up the sky. Nirus flew under it as it was like that, making a black owl shape in it. Then it slowly seemed to dissolve, until it was completely gone.

Nirus let out a caw, and Link nodded, before heading back inside.

**Hola! I am here to explain some things. Okay, I know Link isn't as serious as he is in the story. I have many different view of what Link is like, and for this story it's serious. Trust me, I have the fun loving Link we all know and love. Also, don't forget that no one except Dumbledore know who Link really is. Mr. & Mrs. Weasly of course know that he's protecting Harry, but not where he comes from or that he's actually Hylian. So naturally, he has to lie about things like that. And it's true, Link has no known parents in any of the game. I wonder if the people who make Legend Of Zelda will ever do something about that. Oh, and I don't know what the spell to make the Dark Mark disappear is, so I just made up a word on the spot. Until next time!**


	6. Book of Many Secrets

They woke the next day, magically packed, and went to the Portkey area's. Witch's and Wizard's of all kinds were there. Mr. Weasly easily talked to Basil and they took a rubber tire back to the hill.

They walked a little more quickly back down and Mrs. Weasly's voice was heard. She was speaking frantically and crying and hugging them all.

" Mum we're seriously alright." Fred and George reassured her.

" Fred! George! What if you both had died! And-and the last thing I said to-to you bo-both,-oh my boy's!" Mrs. Weasly sobbed as she hugged them both tightly. Then she noticed Link, and, knowing what he was, couldn't help but hug him too. Which was completely uncomfortable for Link.

" Oh Link dear! Oh I can't thank you enough! Oh dear boy!" she sobbed.

_This is why I prefer _not_ to work with emotional woman. Especially under cover._ Link thought in his head. Now they would be getting suspicious. He already sensed it.

Thankfully Mr. Weasly saved the day about the news paper. Mrs. Weasly let the Hylian go and hugged her twin's again as the elder Weasly explained about the news paper written by Reeter Skeeter. Dumbledore had warned Link about_ her_ too.

" I'm going to go put my things away, Ron? Can I dump my stuff in your room?" Harry asked.

" Yeah, Hermione?" the red head asked. The girl nodded and they ran upstairs.

" I better go as well." Link said casually and, without another word, walked into the burrow about five seconds after the three. He discreetly went upstairs, and made it to his room as they made it to theirs. He locked it from the inside, and put a spell to listen to their conversation.

"-haven't told you. On Saturday morning I woke up with my scar hurting again." Harry said. Link gritted his teeth in annoyance.

How could he protect Harry if he didn't know _everything_ that was going on with him? Dumbledore already told him about Harry and Voldermort. Their connection. Voldermort having his soul split into seven, and all the destroyed Horcrux's in Dumbledore's position. The scar told Harry that Voldermort was_ alive_ not that he was near. Though that was possible too. And that _he_ was getting stronger.

Link sat on the edge of the bed, leaning on his knees, head in his hands as he listened into the explanation Harry had with the scar hurting and then the Dark Mark.

They soon went on to Harry's letter to Sirius, and Link couldn't help but be more disappointed that he did not learn this. Then again, he _had_ only been protecting the boy for so long and trying to give him as much privacy as possible. They finally finished up their 'secret meeting' and went outside to play Quidditch.

The rest of the week went on and then there was just a day where we were all hanging around in the living, main room. Mainly the kitchen table.

The twins were hunched over a paper about their 'secret' business, Hemione was in a spell book, Charlie was darning a fireproof bala something, Harry was polishing that brookmstick, and Ron was playing chess with Bill.

Link, on the other hand, was petting Nirus subconsciously while he read a book.

He had many of them upstairs, ones that were rare that he found, had or were given to him by High Princess Zelda of Hyrule, Shade, or Princess, and his good friend, Midna of Twilight. There were also many restricted and unseen rare books that Dumbledore had given him. This was one of them.

The old Wizard had made this one for Link himself, though it was a black market book. He had put in all of the important information Link would, or could know about into the book from others all into the one. Then Dumbledore, do to the importance of the book, placed a spell on it so that it would never open for anyone but Link. If it was already opened however, anyone could read it.

Not good. Especially if it got into the hands of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named and was opened. I mean the book told all about Horcrux's, Harry, everything. Even a few notes to Link from Dumbledore, which were worth _much_ more then the information of the fact that Link was an ancient recarnation of the Hero of Time with enough magic and power to rival Voldermort himself.

Anyways, he was reading threw it, making sure no one saw the inside but not keeping it hidden exactly either.

" Hey Link?" Hermione asked. Link glanced up and a Harry, Ron, and practically every Weasly who was nosey (all of them including Potter) glanced at the frizzy haired girl and the Professor.

" Yes Hermione?" Link asked back as he was sprawled out neatly on the long couch.

" I've never seen a book with no title before. If you don't mind me asking, what is it?" she asked. Link saw them all glance at the book, realizing that Hermione was indeed correct.

" It is not the title of the book that make's it valuable Mrs. Granger, but rather what is written inside. Correct?" Link asked with an arched eye brow.

" Yes." She said unsure.

" Then if that is the case there is no reason for this book to have a title and no reason for you to know that information Mrs. Granger." Link said with a slight smile.

" Umm, alright." Hermione said, seeming utterly confused.

" You are very interesting with your words Link." Charlie said, clearly interested.

" Yes well when you have been around the people I have been around you learn many things Charlie." Link answered.

They weren't talking for the rest of the time. Then there was the entire Mr. Weasly thing with Percy which Link practically ignored. Then the three went upstairs, soon followed by Mrs. Weasly.

Nirus ruffled his feathers and flew out the opened window to keep an eye on Harry, Hermione, and Ron. Link heard the thing about dress robes, with his enhanced hearing of course, which he had to slightly grin about. Leading to the curious looks from the others on the ground floor.

" I saw the dress robes Mrs. Weasly bought for Ron. He's receiving them right now I'm sure." All the Weasly's ginned, besides Percy, for they too saw the robes. And sure enough, Mrs. Weasly came back down muttering about an ungrateful little boy.

Finally they all ate before heading to bed. Link once more stayed up, placing the silencing spell on all of the room, but still keeping the window opened. He shut and locked the door to his room once more and took out his sword and shield.

He breathed in as he took out his wand and muttered the spell. The weapon's flew into the air, and the Master Sword unsheathed itself.

Link continued with his practice the day before the Quidditch game had begun. There were a little problems with it, but he soon managed to once more perfect fighting with all his normal moves and normal combonation of moves.

It was midnight when he finished with that, and went on to the secret seven moves. He only managed the first three before he wanted to practice without magic.

He grabbed the sword and shield and started swinging it.

_Over hand, under hand, spin attack_-Link thought in his head as he went threw the moves. He practiced the strings of moves and releasing his senses at the same time for the rest of the night.

An hour before sunrise Link polished his sword, taking thirty minutes, and using another twenty for the shield. He then used the last of the night to pack everything up and took the last of the blue potion bottle.

**Hi! Sorry about the long wait. Exams****_ just_**** finished and I have been****_ extremely _****tired. I shouldn't be making excuses though. Anyways I haven't updated on my other story yet but i have the weekend to type it, so i'll try to get the next chapter for that****_ and_**** this up at the latest by Monday. I'm going somewhere this weekend and I'm not sure if i'll have internet access or not. I know it might not be a really good chapter, and sorry if it is. It's pretty late over here and i'm mainly running on adrenaline. As usual all comments flames or not are welcomed, and I hope to get the next chapters poster soon! Night! :p**


	7. The train ride (AKA OMG REBEL UPDATED!)

The next day he went downstairs, the others right behind him, and heard all about the talk of Mad-Eye, the substitute teacher for Defense Against The Dark Arts.

Then they went into the explanation of who he was with Mrs. Weasly and the rest of them.

"-trust anyone anymore. Sees Dark wizards everywhere." Charlie said.

" Dumbledor also hired him as the second Defense Against The Dark Arts teacher." Link said casually. They all looked at him as if he voted that they all start using magic in front of muggles.

" Dumbledor did_ what_?" Hermione asked.

" Inviting a loon like him into being a teacher to students?" Ron asked.

" It's not my decision. Dumbledor originally planned for Moody to be your Professor full time, until I came along. He couldn't just fire the guy now, so instead he made me the actually Professor, and Moody just helps out and fills in if I can't teach. I can't say I've met him, but from what I know is that he can be some of a loon at times, as you say. But he is a respected wizard." Link answered.

After that speech, it was decided that Bill and Charlie were going to King's Cross station with them to see them off, but Percy wasn't going because of work.

Anyways, Mr. Weasly was going to call three muggle taxi's, but they were not happy taking all trunks inside. Then the crookshanks incident, the sparks from Fred and George's trunks, and then the loud cawing pigwidgeon always seemed to make the drivers a little more irritated too.

The journey was uncomfterble for everyone except the drivers possibly.

Finally they got to King's Cross, but sadly they had to pull their luggage in the rain. Well, not Link completely.

You see, Nirus didn't like a cage (had special permission from the Headmaster himself not to use one in Hogwarts and for himself to be everywhere on the grounds), so Link didn't have to take care of a owl cage, and his trunk barely weighed anything to him. He did collect some water though, and was whipping his sleeves and arms off with his trunk next to him as the others tried to run to him threw the rain. The muggle girls were glancing at him though. A lot.

_After the multipule incidents in Castle Town and Ordon Village, I should know to wear a cloak or_ something_ to cover what I look like_, Link thought bitterly.

He wore a muggle hat to hide his ears, so they weren't staring at him for that.

They got all of their trunks onto rollers and went to platform nine and three-quarters. Link allowed everyone else to go first, before he himself went threw when his senses assured him that no one was looking.

He immediately saw them and the Hogwarts express, and soon also heard a familiar cluck of the beak. He looked up to see that Nirus had followed them threw and was diving towards the trunk of Link's. The barn owl landed on the trunk neatly, and Link nodded to the owl slightly before joining the others.

They, being Link, Harry, Hermione, and Ron, were sharing a single compartment and helped each other take care of their luggage. Nirus just flew and sat next to Hedwig's cage.

They went back out to the platform to say good bye to the others.

" I might be seeing you all sooner than you think." Charlie said grinning as he hugged Ginny goodbye.

" I hope so as well Charlie." Link said.

Charlie winked in approval but Fred asked," Why?"

" You'll see." They both answered.

" Just don't tell Percy I mentioned it… it's 'classified information, until such time as the Ministry sees fit to release it,' after all." Charlie added.

" Yeah, I sort of wish I were back at Hogwarts this year," said Bill.

"_ Why?_" George asked impatiently.

" You're going to have an interesting year. I might even get time off to come an watch a bit of it." Bill said. Link winked to Mrs. Weasly as he got on the train's entrance way, knowing it was about to leave. She smiled to him.

" A bit of _what_?" Ron said. Then the train whistled, signifying the fact it was about to leave. Hermione thanked Mrs. Weasly as they got on with Link, and Harry did too.

" Oh it was my pleasure, dears. I'd invite you for Christmas, but…well, I expect you're all going to want to stay at Hogwarts, what with…one thing and another." Mrs. Weasly spoke.

" Mum! What'd you three know that we don't?!" Ron asked irritably.

" You'll find out this evening, I expect. It's going to be very exciting-mind you, I'm very glad they've changed the rules-"

" What rules?" Harry, Ron, Fred, and George asked together.

" I'm sure Professor Dumbledor will tell you…Now, behave, won't you? _Won't_ you, Fred? And you, George?" Mrs. Weasly asked.

The train began to move as Fred bellowed out the window," Tell us what's happening at Hogwarts! What rules are they changing?!"

Mrs. Weasly only smiled and waved before all three of them disapearated as the train turned the corner.

They all went to their own compartments. Link sat on the left corner window seat, Hermione the right corner window seat. Harry sat next to Link by the door on the bench, and Ron across from him.

" Bagman wanted to tell us what's happening at Hogwarts. At the world cup rememeber? But my own mother won't say. Wonder what-" Ron started, but was cut off by Hermione who said listen. Link already knew draco was in the compartment next door, but he had hoped conversation would distract him from not going over there and beating the kid's rudness out of him.

"….Father actually considered sending me to Durmstrang rather than Hogwarts, you know. He knows the headmaster, you see. Well, you know his opinion of Dumbledor-the man's such a Mudblood-lover-and Durmstrang doesn't admit that sort of riffraff. But Mother didn't like the idea of me going to school so far away. Father says Durmstrang takes a far more sensible line then Hogwarts about the Dark Arts. Durmstrang students actually _learn_ them, not just the defense rubbish we do. Father also says that they don't hire fourth year looking students as Professors for the Dark Arts studies either…" Draco's voice said.

" A sixteen year old is our Professor." One of his friends, Crabbe possibly, asked as if he couldn't believe it.

" The worst part is that he has some sort of ear spell on him that makes them look like an elfs. He says it's permanent. He's completely mental." Draco answered. Hermione closed the door at that time. It went on to where Harry asked about durmstrang and Hermione answered.

They went on talking and Ron said," Come off it. Durmstrang's got to be about the same size as Hogwarts-how are you going to hide a great big castle?"

" If you read your school books like I am sure Ms. Granger has, you would find that Hogwarts is indeed hidden Ron. There are enchantments placed upon it to make muggles who stumble across it not go inside and so on." Link said.

" That's correct." Hermione added. The conversation went on, and the rain became heavier and heavier as the afternoon continued on as well. There was a knock on the door, and three of the other three's friends, at least by what he gathered from how relaxed they seemed, came around.

" Hey Ron, Harry, Hermione." The three boys said as they came in and the others scooted over to make room.

" Hey Seamus, Dean, Neville." The three answered.

" Who's this?" Dean asked about Link as they sat.

" Link." Said person answered.

" I'm Seamus Finnigan. That's Dean Thomas, and he's Neville Longbottom." Seamus greeted.

" Are you new to Hogwarts?" Neville asked.

" Yes." Link answered.

" Do you know your house? What year are you in?" Seamus asked.

" Actually I am not in any house nor am I in a year." Link answered.

The three boys were clearly confused.

" Seamus, Dean, Neville, meet Link, our Professor for Defense Against The Dark Art's class at Hogwarts." Hermione said. Only Link could detect the slight hint of admiration in her voice he never detected before. The three Gryffindor boys literally dropped their mouths in surprise.

" But you look like you're a student-umm-Professor." Seamus said confusedly.

" I am sixteen but have been threw many things that you could only dream of Mr. Finnigan. And Link for now is fine. At least until we get to Hogwarts." Link answered.

" But-your-how-?" Dean stuttered.

" If it makes you feel better Dean, then I will tell you that Dumbledor first hired Mad-eye Moody for the position. However he considers me the better choice by certain reasons to Mad-eye, but he couldn't just fire an old friend. So instead I am the main Defense Against The Dark Art's teacher and Moody will be the substitute whenever I am out." Link told them.

" Mad-eye Moody? Isn't he suppose to be dementale?" Neville asked.

" Quiet right actually, but after what's he's been threw, I don't blame the poor fellow." Link answered casually.

They started talking about the Quidditch match, which Neville was sad about because he hadn't been able to go to it. Then Malfoy came. Link had already sensed him coming, and was looking at the door as it opened quietly while they were talking about Victor Krum.

" For the first and last time in your life, Weasly." He said. Behind him were Crabbe and Goyle.

" Hello Professor." Malfoy said as he looked to Link with a coldness. The other two looked at Link too, sizing him up.

" Mr. Malfoy. A pleasure to see you again as you return I'm sure." Link spoke calmly.

" Quite." Malfoy said as if it didn't matter to him.

" Don't rememeber asking you to join us Malfoy." Harry spoke.

" Weasly….what is _that_?" Malfoy asked pointing to the small owl named Pigwidgeon in the cage under the dress robes.

" It's an owl cage with an owl in it Mr. Malfoy. Or do you need to check your eye sight?" Link asked. There were surpressed smiles and grins. Ron tried to hide the dress robes but Malfoy was quicker, grabbing them and holding them up.

" These are_ very_ fashionable indeed, aren't they boys?" Malfoy asked in a slightly taunting voice. Crabbe and Goyle snickered.

" They are indeed Mr. Malfoy. I assume your holding them to decide whether they match your hair or not so that you can steal them to wear in the near future. Am I right Mr. Malfoy?" Link asked casually.

Malfoy smiled fakely at Link.

" I was wondering if they were made from drape curtain's Professor." He said as he threw them back at Ron.

" So….going to enter Weasly? Going to try and bring a bit of glory to the family name? there's money involved as well, you know…you'd be able to afford some decent robes if you won….." Malfoy added.

_He knows_, Link thought.

" What are you talking about?" snapped Ron.

" _Are you going to enter?_ I suppose _you_ will, Potter? You never miss a chance to show off, do you?" Malfoy asked.

" Either explain what you're going on about or go away Malfoy." Hermione said testily. A gleeful smile spread across Malfoy's pale face.

" Don't tell me you don't_ know_? You've got a father and brother at the Ministry and you don't even_ know_? I'm sure even the Professor here has been told about it. My god, _my_ father told me about it ages ago….heard it from Cornelius Fudge. But then, Father's always associated with the top people at the Ministry….Maybe your father's too junior to know about it, Weasly…yes….they probably don't talk about important stuff in front of him…." Malfoy laughed before he beckoned to the others and disappeared.

Ron then got to his feet and slammed the door so hard the glass shattered.

" _Ron!_" Hermione snapped, pulling out her wand.

" Allow me Ms. Granger." Link said pulling out his wand.

" _Reparo!_" he casted and the glass fixed itself.

Ron snarled about Malfoy and Neville asked," Professor Link, do you really know whats happening at Hogwarts this year?" They all looked to the sand blond haired unknown Hero.

" Yes I do." He answered.

" Then you could tell us everything." Dean said, slightly excited.

" I could yes." Link answered casually. A hesitated silence.

" Can you please tell us what is going on at Hogwarts?" Harry asked.

" There in lies the problem Mr. Potter. I would have no problem, but Dumbledor specifically told me not to speak of what he will be speaking of when we arrive. And since I owe Dumbledor, in some sense, I'm afraid you all will have to learn of it at Hogwarts." Link answered. They were clearly upset, but let it go. Ron's bad mood carried threw out the rest of the train ride though. That and the once in a while girl who passed the door and looked in the window at Link for a few moments.

Then they started to change into school uniforms as they neared the school. Well, everyone but Link did.

Link, on the other hand, changed into green (flattering and much like Goddess Farore color green) and black robes. He wore no hat though, for he does not care for any hat that isn't with his own Hero of Time outfit.

Finally the train stopped and the doors opened and they went out.

Link muttered a spell over him and Nirus so they wouldn't get wet, and went out into the rain. He created such an intimidating and air of danger that no one got in his way much. As he headed to where Dumbledor had directed him before, he saw the Grounds Keeper that he had met before and that Dumbledor trusted, Hagrid.

Dumbledore had told Hagrid that Link should have his full support and allowance into the Dark Forest without question, but he didn't want to trust the half-giant that he was Harry's protector just yet. They had met though, and hit it off pretty well.

" Hello Hagrid." Link said as he headed up to the large man. Said man turned around and grinned brightly to Link.

" Link! Welcome back! A pret'y owl ya got there!" Hagrid spoke.

" Dis-colored Barn Owl named Nirus. I suspect that it's not going to be an easy ride for first years." Link answered.

" No. not for me either." Hagrid said.

Then he glanced around and leaned in and whispered," Think you could help ou' a friend?" Link let out a soft chuckle and nirus clicked his beak. Not answering, Link took out his wand and placed the spell on Hagrid. He smiled brightly.

" Much oblige Professor." He spoke.

" Link is fine for you Hagrid." Link told him. Hagrid's smile brighten and he saw something over his shoulder.

" 'ello Harry! Ron! Hermione!" Hagrid said with a bright smile and wave. The three waved back and to the young Professor too who lifted his hand slightly in return.

" I better get going Hagrid. I look forwards to talking with you again at Hogwarts." Link smiled and nodded his head slightly.

" I'd sure like that 'ink. Be a great honor to have the, you know what, at me own home." Hagrid spoke. So Dumbledor had told him about that.

" I'm nothing more then another living thing Hagrid. But thank you for the invitation. I'll be sure to keep you to that. don't drown." Link told him. Hagrid laughed as they both parted ways.

" Nirus, keep an eye on Harry for me." Link murmured to the barn owl.

Said owl nibbled his ear affectionately before flying off thanks to the spell keeping him dry. Link went to the area Dumbledor had shown him away from the students, and took a deep breath.

" I am never doing this again." He muttered, knowing it probably wouldn't be true as he turned on his heel's, and apperated into Dumbledor's office.

**OH MY GOSH IF YOU'RE STILL READING THIS FAN FIC THEN YOU ARE AN AWESOME PERSON!**

**I know I haven't updated in... I just haven't updated in a while. I've had a lot of things on my mine which can put a lot of emotional stress on you blah blah blah-BUT- I ****_have_**** been writing my stories that I have posted on this site while I was gone! Sadly though my computer made all my words into strange stars and I lost the part after this so it might be a few days before I post the ****_next_**** section. Also I am addressing my other story The Battle For Middle Earth. **

**I have been having a major war with myself on whether to make the story ****_seriously _****long and have Link go with Legolas and them to rescue the two smaller hobbits, have link go with Frodo, or do something****_ completely_**** different then the story line with Link and make it ****_not_**** as long as if Link goes with Legolas and them but perhaps a ****_little_**** longer then if he goes with Frodo and Sam. So, if you guys could tell me about that it would be ****_amazing!_**

**Also I don't know exactly how Hagrid is suppose to speak and so on so I apologize if I screwed it up in anyway!**

**How am I doing by the way? **

**While I wasn't updating I got a ****_lot_**** of comments and fav/alert stories/author thingy's in my email which was really interesting to see and i'm glad so many people like my stories so far, but I really ****_really REALLY_**** want any and all flames you have-no matter if i want to cry in a corner later-and/or any tips.**

**These ones are based off of crossovers of movies and books but I am really curious as to if you guys would like it if I also tried putting up story cross-overs completely ****_unrelated_**** to movies and books (in plot form not characters). So tell me, message me, email me, review me, WHATEVER if you want me to!**

**I might anyways just to tell you.**

**ALSO I have an important message that i will post in less then ten minutes after this goes up. **

**Thanks for continuing to like my stories and I am really excited to see what you guys say! **

**UNTIL LATER!**


	8. MESSAGE!

Okay about my other message that i promised would be up in less then ten minutes.

I have also been surfing Youtube and want to say this.

If you love Kingdom Hearts (Like me), Final Fantasy (Like me), Harry Potter-characters James, Lily, Snape, Sirius, Peter, Lupin and all of them BEFORE they graduated Hogwarts and Harry was at Hogwarts-(Like me), Cosplay and panels of AWESOME cosplay characters, You MUST-not an option-MUST see the channel JenxtheJinx AND WATCH THEIR AWESOMENESS! I seriously can't stop laughing or re-watching them!

NOTE: this is only if you enjoy that sort of thing which I amazingly do.

Seriously though they are _amazing_ cosplayers and I love their work and what they do.

Okay off of Youtube for a minute-

About what I wrote the last update-seriously-

PLEASE TELL ME WHAT I SHOULD DO!

I know that an author should be proud of their work no matter what other people think and I am, don't get me wrong, but I want this story to be awesomeness at it's full potential and most of that is on what the viewers want as well as what I want which is why i gave you _choices_ not just-What should I do for the rest of the story?- thing or something. Any other suggestions you have-such as your own character, who you would like to see in the story both this one and BFME, or anything else-will all be welcomed too.

Seriously just throw it at me!

Okay, note ending now. L8ER!


	9. The Young DADA Teacher

" Link. I see you have made it safely." The elder voice of Dumbledore spoke. Link looked at the man behind the desk.

" Yes I have, and so has Harry. I have Nirus flying over his carriage and keeping an eye on him." Link explained.

" Good, good. I heard of the incident at the game, but I would prefer to hear it from you." Dumbledor asked.

Link explained all that had happened from what he remembered.

" I knew it was a good idea to teach you how to take down a Dark Mark, but what worries me is the voice you had heard in the forest. You are sure that it was a deep male voice?" Dumbledore inquired.

" As sure as the fact that the Potter boy has a scar on his forehead. I even distinctly heard the pop of disapperation as well Dumbledore, and you know that my hearing is much better then about everyone in this school." Link answered.

" I do indeed know that Link, which is what worries me because I know that what you told me is completely true because of your sense. You know what this means." The headmaster spoke.

" I'll be keeping a closer eye on the boy and have Nirus follow his every move when I can't." Link promised.

" Good. Now, shall we head downstairs to the Great Hall?" Dumbledore asked with a slight smile as he stood and walked around his desk.

"Very well." Link answered.

They walked down the gargoyle spiral stairs and down the corridors of the castle. They went through the back doors of the Great Hall, where students had yet to gather inside. Most teachers were there though. There was Professor Flitwick, Professor McGonagall, Madam Pomfrey, Professor Sprout, Professor Trelawney, Professor Hooch, and Professor Snape. They all knew of the sixteen year old teacher teaching a class at Hogwarts, but that didn't mean that all liked it. None of the teachers were sitting yet, so when McGonagall saw them she hurried over with one of her smiles on her face.

" You must be the Defense Against The Dark Arts teacher here at Hogwarts this year, Professor Link." The Transfiguration teacher said.

" I am, and you must be Professor Mcgonagall?" the Hylian asked.

" Indeed." The teacher spoke. In a lower voice, Link heard her mutter," Dragon Snapple."

Dumbledore clapped his hands twice and the teachers quieted.

" Let us sit and allow the students to come in from the cold weather outside, shall we?" Dumbledore said. They all took their seats where they were assigned. Except for Professor McGonagall who went out to help with the new students. Link was seated at the left of Dumbledore's chair, though the Defense Against The Dark Arts teacher usually sits further down on the left.

The ghosts came as the doors to the Great Hall opened and students poured in. The Hall immediately became noisy as students sat, and Link's eyes immediately found the heads of Harry, Ron, and Hermione.

" Hiya Harry!" Link's ears picked up Harry's conversation even through the noise of the crowd.

" Hi, Colin." The boy answered. Link straightened a bit, remembering the Colin from his own village in Hyrule.

His own Colin was like a little brother to him, who he missed dearly still.

" Harry, guess what? Guess what, Harry? My brother's starting! My brother Dennis!" Colin said excitedly.

" Er-good." Harry answered.

" He's really excited! I just hope he's in Gryffindor! Keep your fingers crossed eh, Harry?" Colin asked.

" Er-yeah, all right." Harry answered before Link saw him turn in his seat back to his friends.

" Brothers and sisters usually go in the same Houses, don't they?" he asked his friends.

" Oh no, not necessarily. Parvati Patil's twin is in Ravenclaw, and they're identical. You'd think they'd be together, wouldn't you?" Hermione answered. Harry looked to the staff table at that moment and caught Link looking to them.

Link read Harry's lips as they spelled out the question,'_ what's going on this year?_'.

Link allowed himself a small smile. He shook his head to them and sat in the chair. Then Ron and Hermione saw him. Hermione whispered something to Ron and the red head mouthed to Link,'_ isn't Moody suppose to be there? Where is he?_' Link just shrugged slightly.

" Yes I do wonder too where Professor Moody is." Dumbledore agreed. Link looked to him and Dumbledore gave him one of his knowing, kind smiles.

" I give you less credit then you should have Professor." Link said.

" Most do." Dumbledore winked. Then the door opened and silence immediately spread over the Great Hall. Professor McGonagall was coming through, with wet, dripping students behind her. One of them was wrapped in the over coat Link had seen on Hagrid before.

Anyways, they filed along the staff table and came to a halt in a line facing the rest of the school. Link saw McGonagall, through the first years, place a three legged stool in front of them, with an old, dirty, patched wizards hat. There was a long silence as everyone stared at it. Then it seemed to open a mouth, and sing,

_A thousand years or more ago, when I was newly sewn, there lived four wizards of renown, whose names are still well known:_

_Bold Gryffindor, from wild moor,_

_Fair Ravenclaw, from glen,_

_Sweet Hufflepuff, from valley broad,_

_Shrewd Slytherin, from fen._

_They shared a wish, a hope, a dream, they hatched a daring plan, to educate young sorcerers, _

_Thus Hogwarts School began_

_Now each of these four founders, formed their own house for each, did value different virtues, in the ones they had to teach,_

_By Gryffindor, the bravest were prized far beyond the rest;_

_For Ravenclaw the cleverest, would always be the best;_

_For Hufflepuff hard workers were most worthy of admission;_

_And power-hungry Slytherin loved those of great ambition._

_While still alive they did divide their favorites from the throng, yet how to pick the worthy ones when they were dead and gone? 'Twas Gryffindor who found the way, he whipped me off his head, the founders put some brains in me, so I could choose instead! Now slip me snug about your ears, I've never yet been wrong, I'll have a look inside your mind, and tell you where you belong!_

The hat sung. The teachers and students erupted into applause.

" A different song every year. You always wonder what is the next one." Dumbledore said to Link with a twinkle in his eyes.

" A very interesting way to sort people." Link agreed.

" Yes, yes it is." Dumbledore winked.

Then Professor McGonagall unrolled a parchment and said," When I call out your name, you will put on the hat, and sit on the stool, when the hat announces your House, you will go and sit at the appropriate table. Ackerley, Stewart!" a boy walked forwards, visibly trembling from head to foot, and put the hat on and sat down.

" RAVENCLAW!" the hat shouted. The entire Ravenclaw table erupted into cheers as he sat down. Then went onto the next girl, a girl named Cora Zabrinski, who was sorted into Ravenclaw too. That table erupted into cheers, and it continued on. Then Colin's brother, Dennis, was called up. Gryffindor for him.

Link watched as the Gryffindor House went wild with applause and congratulations for him. Then after a lot more people, it was the end, only signified when Professor McGonagall took away the chair and stool and soon sat at her own chair.

Professor Dumbledore got to his feet, and stood, smiling and said," I have only two words to say to you._ Tuck in_."

Harry and Ron cried," Here Here! As the empty dishes filled before their eyes.

Professor Dumbledore sat back down as all the students and teachers began to eat. Link, who was never really picky, ate everything on his plate. You learn not to be picky when your outside on a cold night starving from lack of food in the desert.

" I'm glad you are enjoying it Link." Dumbledore smiled. Then he leaned closer to the Hylian and whispered," I had a few of the House elves create a few more Hyrulian like dishes."

" Thank you Professor Dumbledore. The food is very good." Link told him. He heard a clang from the Gryffindor table and looked up to see that Hermione had knocked over her goblet in shock. Then he heard why.

" There are house-elves_ here_? Here at_ Hogwarts_?" she asked horror-struck as she looked at the ghost Link recognized as Nearly Headless Nick. Link barely listened with interest and it wasn't long before the plates cleaned themselves and dessert appeared. Link continued to eat with the others as he listened to Ron's failed attempts to get Hermione to eat. Then all of the desert had been finished and Dumbledore stood once more as the chatter in the Great Hall ceased almost immediately.

" So! Now that we are all fed and watered, I must once more ask for your attention, while I give out a few notices. Mr. Filch, the caretaker, has asked me to tell you that the list of objects forbidden inside the castle has this year been extended to include Screaming Yo-yos, Fanged Frisbees, and Ever-Bashing Boomerangs. The full list comprises some four hundred and thirty seven items, I believe, and can be viewed in Mr. Filch's office, if anybody would like to check it." the corners of Dumbledore's mouth twitched as he continued.

" As ever, I would like to remind you all that the forest on the grounds is out-of-bounds to students, as is the village of Hogsmeade to all below third year. It is also my painful duty to inform you that the Inter-House Quidditch Cup will not take place this year." Link heard Harry's gasp of disbelief as well as the rest of the students.

" This is due to an event that will be starting in October, and continuing throughout the school year, taking up much of the teachers' time and energy-but I am sure you will all enjoy it immensely. I have great pleasure in announcing that this year at Hogwarts-" but at the moment a deafening rumble of thunder and the doors of the Great Hall banged opened. A man stood in the door way, but Link's enhanced eyesight saw that it was none other then Moody.

He walked through, his false legs clinking against the tiled floor. Then he walked up to Dumbledore, and shook hands with the man, muttering a few words Link didn't care about, before sitting down.

Moody pulled a plate of sausages towards him, raised it to the left of his nose, and sniffed it. Then he took out a small knife out of his pocket, speared the sausage on the end of it, and began to eat.

" Now, to the introductions. May I introduce your Defense Against The Dark Arts teacher, Professor Link, and his assistant Professor Moody." Dumbledore introduced. The students locked their eyes on the unknown Hylian Professor and that of the new teacher. Only Hagrid's and Dumbledore's clapping echoed lonely through the Great Hall. A few murmurs went up about the two new teachers.

Dumbledore then cleared his throat and continued," As I was saying, we are to have the honor of hosting a very exciting event over the coming months, an event that has not been held for over a century. It is my very great pleasure to inform you that the Triwizard Tournament will be taking place at Hogwarts this year."

" You're JOKING!" Fred Weasly said loudly. The once tension now broke as nearly everyone laughed and Dumbledore chuckled appreciatively.

" I am_ not_ joking Mr. Weasly. Though now that you mention it, I did hear an excellent one over the summer about a troll, a hag, and a leprechaun who all go into a bar.." Professor McGonagall cleared her throat loudly.

" Er- but maybe this is not the time….no…. where was I? Ah yes, the Triwizard Tournament….well some of you will not know what this tournament involves, so I hope those who_ do_ know will forgive me for giving a short explanation, and allow their attention to wander freely." Dumbledore explained. Then he told them all about the Triwizard Tournament. He also mentioned about how the Beauxbatons and Durmstrangs will be arriving with their short list of contenders.

"-and now, it is late, and I know how important it is to you all to be alert and rested as you enter your lessons tomorrow morning. Bedtime! Chop chop!" Dumbledore sat down again, turned to Link, and said," It could've gone better."

Link looked to the headmaster as the students piled out and said," I don't think it could've gone better if we used magic Dumbledore."

Dumbledore chuckled slightly. After all the students had gone, the teachers dispersed until the only teachers there were professor McGonagall, Dumbledore, and Link." Minerva, could you show Link to where he will be staying?" Dumbledore asked.

" Of course Professor Dumbledore." McGonagall answered." If you need anything Link, you know the password to my office." Dumbledore said." Yes Professor Dumbledore." Link nodded.

" Good." He said, tapping the side of his nose once with a wink before leaving.

" This way Link." The transfiguration Professor said. Link followed her to the Defense Against The Dark Arts room. It was a good sized room with a stair case in a corner leading up to a door.

" Up there is where your things are waiting Link. Moody will be situated somewhere else, so the entire room will be to yourself. If you need anything just come see me or Dumbledore." McGonagall told him.

" Thank you." Link spoke. The Professor nodded with a small smile before Link walked up the stairs.

The room itself was around the size of his own room in Ordon Village. It was circular too.

There was a fire place, a desk, book shelves with books already lining them to the top, a nice circular carpet, a few candles, and a big four posted dark wooden bed with curtains around the edges, allowing privacy if wished. At the foot of the bed was his trunk, and sitting on the back of the chair behind the desk, was Nirus.

He cooed and flew up and landed on Link's shoulder as said person closed the door.

" Good job on looking after Harry." Link murmured as he scratched Nirus. The barn owl nibble Link's ear affectionately.

Nirus flew back to his position as Link stripped to his underwear. He climbed into the bed, and waved his wand once so his things would unpack themselves.

As they moved across the room to their proper position, he put the wand on the end table as the items finished moving and Nirus cooed softly. Instead of just stopping, Nirus continued the tune as a soft, calming song.

It made Link feel all the moments he had missed sleep, as all Hylian's feel when they are finally going to sleep. Nirus's song echoed through the room as the Hylian's eyes closed.

" Thank you, Nirus. Wake me if theres anything bad going on." he whispered. Nirus didn't answer, but simply continue the song as the Hylian's breathing slowed, and the Hero of Time fell into a sleep graced to him by the Goddesses.

**Hello once again!**

**I ****_finally _****found the document that had my chapters on it. I seriously thought that my friend's brother had actually managed to delete it by accident. **

**Thank God i was wrong.**

**Anyways here's the chapter! Also a few more things.**

**About the characters, i still would like them. I will ****_try_**** to incorporate them in my stories but i ****_cannot_**** promise they'll be main characters and I can't promise that things like if they have siblings or not unless you specify them. If i don't get them in the story then I'll most likely make a one-shot for the character instead. So as before characters are still welcomed but please don't be like 'I ****_expected_**** you to put them in the story!' in reviews or anything if i don't get your character in because i ****_am_**** trying to and am giving your character a one shot too. No one's been like that or anything, and i have a reviewer who actually sent me a character idea which i thank her for, you know who you are. To that reviewer if you look closely in the story i ****_am_**** trying to get your character in. Just wanted to put that out there before something like that happened.**

**Now for questions or concerns people have.**

**Someone reviewed me asking about if Link still has the ability of transforming into a wolf. All I have to say is that, sometime in the story if everything goes as planned, you will find out then. I can't give away stuff can I?**

**Someone also told me i missed a part of Dumbledore's full name and i thank you for that and will immediately change it as soon as i edit the entire story closer to the end.**

**Another reviewer said she didn't understand a part of my story about Link's wand. I'm still trying to wrap my brain around the idea (my brain is really small by the way) of what you said, but basically the wand has never reacted(like you suggested i say) or chosen another person besides Link. I mean it didn't even respond to Ollivander. So that was what i was trying to explain. If i didn't explain what you meant then please forgive me because i get a little dizzy trying to understand things at times and i will change it to explain it better as soon as i start editing the stories mistakes.**

**Yes, i realized that i was switching points-of-views when i was writing before. As i said before i ****_will_**** fix all mistakes later in the story and i will do my ****_best_**** to remember that i am not writing in first person with Link. That was another review by the way.**

**Someone asked me if Crouch was the Minister of Magic and i am saying this.**

**I am following this as close to the book as possible so if it says Crouch is the Minister of magic in it then yes, he was. Literally i type with the book ****_right_**** next to me to make sure i'm following the plot while adding my own twist in at times. **

**That's mainly it. Any more questions, comments, and concerns are absolutely positively welcomed. **

**Also expected one or two more chapters of this story before i update BFME. Sorry!**

**Now you're all probably like 'END THE AUTHOR NOTE ALREADY AND UPDATE!' So i'll wrap this up now.**

**This is a HUGE Thank you to everyone who reviewed, favorited my story, and so on!**

**Especially to a reviewer who has reviewed almost all of my stories at almost each chapter, and for both of my stories, ArianandXaia!**

**I'm signaling you out mainly because you were my first reviewer and normally the first one to review or suggest things for my stories on both of them. I've been meaning to thank you for a while so this is it! Recognition is great isn't it?**

**And please no one get jealous if you've been updating me a lot too because i plan on recognizing as many people as possible in different parts and times in the stories, but for now, here.**

_**THANK YOU ALL!**_


End file.
